


Friendly Competition

by chromatic_78



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, Rough Sex, lots of flirting, yes bucky's metal arm is involved during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromatic_78/pseuds/chromatic_78
Summary: You're Tony's assistant, so naturally you spend a lot of time at the compound. You've always been close friends with Steve and when Bucky moves in a strange competition arises between the two men. Little do you know, you're right in the middle of it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 136





	Friendly Competition

**Author's Note:**

> This was previously posted in a collection of oneshots

Working for Tony Stark was, to put it as nicely as possible, a little stressful. There was almost no time to relax between making sure he wasn’t lighting any “accidental” fires or breaking windows with whatever his newest gadget was and scheduling all of his meetings and public appearances. He was a busy man which made you, as his favorite personal assistant, a very busy woman.

Despite all of the pressure and responsibility, you loved working at the compound. Even though you were far from the top, you always felt like you were a part of the team. When Tony finally patched things up with Steve you were overjoyed; Steve was one of your closest friends and one of your only sources of entertainment at the compound.

It was Monday morning and you were making your usual cup of coffee in the common room when Steve walked in followed by an unfamiliar man. You looked up and smiled, “Well, if it isn’t the Captain himself.”

“In the flesh,” Steve replied, patting you on the back.

“Who’s the new guy?” you asked, looking the other man up and down. He was tall, with long dark hair and piercing, yet gentle eyes. The thing that really caught your attention, however, was the metal hand that emerged from one of his sleeves.

Steve grinned, “This is Bucky, a very old friend of mine, he’ll be staying here for awhile. Bucky, this is y/n.”

You reached out and shook Bucky’s hand, the non-metal one, “It’s nice to meet you, I’m surprised there’s another person who can actually put up with Steve.”

Bucky’s serious expression broke and he chuckled quietly, “I could say the same about you.”

His voice was deeper than you’d expected and it sent a strange chill through you. You immediately reminded yourself that you were at work and it was definitely not the time to drool over a dark, handsome stranger—especially since he was a friend of Steve’s.

“Alright, I can’t have you two ganging up on me,” Steve said, “And I’m sure Tony has a whole list of demands lined up for you today.”

“You’re not wrong about that, I’ll see you later big guy.”

Steve and Bucky had started to make their way out of the common room when Steve turned and winked, “You better, sweetheart.”

You and him had always been like that, you flirted a little but ultimately it was harmless and you knew that it would never amount to anything. You weren’t totally sure if Steve knew that, but that was part of the fun.

Tony kept you on your feet all day, running errands around the city and such. As you were about to head home you ran into Natasha in the elevator. You leaned against the wall beside her and she cocked an eyebrow, “Long day?”

“Always is,” you said.

She smirked, “I heard you met the new guy.”

“Bucky? Yeah, he seemed cool, kind of quiet though.”

“I probably shouldn’t be telling you this,” she paused and lowered her voice, “but earlier he asked me if you and Steve were together.”

You laughed, the mere thought of you and Steve as a couple was absurd. Before you could ask her if he had said anything else about you the elevator doors slid open and she walked out.

***

The next day you came in extra early to file some paperwork that you had neglected the day before. By the time you were finished the compound was still fairly empty, but you were feeling restless so you decided to wander the halls for a bit. After a few minutes you turned a corner and quite literally bumped into another person. You quickly apologized, stumbling back and expecting to see Tony or Steve. Your mouth went dry when you saw that it was Bucky.

You smiled awkwardly, “I should really be more careful.”

“Don’t worry about it,” he said, running a hand through his long hair, “I don’t know anyone who minds running into a pretty girl every now and then.”

With that he continued walking, leaving you in disbelief. Had he really just said that? You reminded yourself that he was probably just trying to be pleasant and make a good impression. Despite your best efforts to ignore them, thoughts of what he could’ve meant and why he would bother saying that ran through your head for the next few hours.

Around lunchtime you found Steve hanging out in the kitchen. You were equal parts grateful and disappointed that Bucky was nowhere in sight. “Don’t you have some important Avenger business to attend to?” you asked mockingly as you grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter.

“It can wait,” he leaned back against the counter, “Why don’t you sit and have lunch with me.”

You rolled your eyes, “You know I have a lunch meeting with Tony every Tuesday.”

“Fine, but that’s a raincheck—you owe me,” he crossed his arms and let his gaze linger on you a little longer than normal.

Just then the Bucky came through the doorway and his eyes flickered between you and Steve. You thought of what Nastasha had said yesterday and cleared your throat uncomfortably, “Um, I should really get going.”

Steve reached out and tousled your hair, something he had a habit of doing, but this time it seemed a little different. “Good luck,” he said, grinning and throwing Bucky a look that you couldn’t quite read.

Soon you were sitting in Tony’s office listening to him explain a problem he was having with a new type of suit he had been working on. You nodded along and asked some simple questions, but it was obvious that you were distracted.

“Earth to y/n,” he said, waving a hand in front of you, “This is genius-level stuff that I’m saying, are you even listening?”

“Sorry,” you mumbled, “I’m listening, I’m just a little out of it I guess.”

Tony rolled up the plans that he had been holding up and sat down, it was almost time for you to go anyway. “Is it the two senior citizens fighting over you?”

You balked, “What? No one’s fighting over me.”

“Oh, so you haven’t heard about the little competition Rogers and his angsty new friend are having?”

You shook your head, “I know you’re just trying to stir up drama.”

“I’m dead serious, they have some bizarre unspoken contest and you’re right in the middle of it,” Tony grinned, clearly more entertained by the whole thing than you were.

That would explain their weird behavior and the little comments they had been making, but there was no way anyone would actually fight over you. “Okay, sure,” your voice was full of sarcasm as you got up to leave.

“I’m not judging, plenty of chicks are into older men,” he called while you walked out the door.

***

Over the next couple of days it became glaringly obvious that Tony was right. Steve’s hand brushed against your waist a few too many times when you passed him the hallway, he called you “sweetheart” or “babe” with alarming frequency, and he made sure to compliment you at every turn. It wasn’t the worst thing in the world, having the attention of an undeniably attractive man, but you had your eye on someone else.

Bucky’s approach was more subtle, which made it all the more intriguing. The slow smile that broke across his face when you walked into a room made your insides melt, and the way his eyes took you in, in one slow motion, was enough to occupy your mind for the rest of the day.

When you came into work on Friday you went straight to the common room. It had been a long week, to say the least, and you definitely needed caffeine today. When you walked through the doorway, Bucky was sitting at the table. He was shirtless, and you could see the full extent of his metal arm. You wondered how it would feel under your fingertips, if it would be smooth or rough, cold or warm.

He looked up at you and a warm blush was already creeping across your face. You tried to sound casual and unphased, “What’s got you up so early?”

“Steve recommended I check out the gym, I didn’t disappoint,” you could practically feel his eyes on you as you set up the coffee machine and began brewing a pot.

“You seem like you’re really starting to like it here,” you said, smiling at him. God, he looked even more amazing like this.

“I’m starting to like some things more than others,” he got up and walked over to you. Your heart skipped a beat when he stopped right in front of you. He gently tucked a strand of hair behind your ear and smirked, “You know, Steve is completely taken with you.”

You were surprised you could even get the words out, “Maybe, but he’s not my type,” you were feeling a little bolder so you decided to take a risk, “I’m interested in someone else, anyway.”

His expression shifted and at first you thought you had made a mistake, but then he smiled, “Well, I’m a firm believer in going after what you want.”

You could’ve sworn he glanced down at your lips before he walked out, but maybe it was just your imagination. Either way, that one conversation set a fire inside of you that only increased throughout the day. Was he inviting you to make a move? Why wouldn’t he just make one? Tony’s theory about the competition between Bucky and Steve was at the back of your mind.

***

Admittedly it was kind of sad that you had nothing better to do on a Friday evening than record inventory for Tony, but he had begged you to stay late and finish it and you couldn’t say no. You did what you needed to and as you were about to leave something on Tony’s desk caught your eye. It was the floorplan for the compound, with each room’s designated occupant or purpose scribbled on it. Without even thinking you scanned it for Bucky’s name and sure enough there it was, right next to Steve’s room.

The compound was huge, but you had been to Steve’s room dozens of times, so you knew the way by heart. As you got closer and closer you were starting to lose your nerve. This was probably a bad idea. You were just reading into things too much and would only end up embarrassing yourself.

With those thoughts echoing through your head you passed Steve’s room, silently thanking the universe that his door was closed. The next door was slightly ajar. It didn’t look like the lights were on, which made you hesitate even more than you already were. Finally, you took a deep breath and pushed the door open a little more.

Bucky was sitting at a desk flipping through some kind of file, and he turned his head towards you before you even had the chance to say anything. “I was hoping you’d come,” he said, getting up and walking over to you. He leaned in, only inches away from you, and closed the door. You instinctively stepped back so your back was against the door.

“I wasn’t sure if I—” you began to speak, but he leaned down and pressed his lips to yours. The kiss was deep and slow. You opened your mouth almost immediately, letting him in, and he pressed up against you. Every small moment went straight to your core and you could feel heat already starting to pool between your legs.

When he pulled away you gazed up at him with wide eyes, “Steve’s not going to be very happy about this.”

Bucky smiled, a devious glint in his eyes, “Good.”

This time it was you who leaned in. You ran your hands through his hair and he became more urgent, there was a definite hunger behind this kiss. His hands wandered under your shirt and you pulled away long enough to take it off, revealing a lacy bra underneath.

The room was small and it was easy for him to pull you away from the door. He sat on the edge of the bed, which you took as a cue to straddle him. You used the opportunity to pull his shirt off, revealing the incredibly toned body that you had seen this morning.The room was fairly dark, with the only light coming from a small lamp on the nightstand, but you could see a variety of scars all across his chest and arms.

He wrapped his arms around you and swiftly unclasped your bra, tossing it on the floor before taking one of your nipples into his mouth. You let out a soft moan and he came back up to kiss and suck gently at your neck. His mouth traveled all the way up to your ear where he whispered, in the low, deadly voice, “Tell me what you want.”

“I want you,” you said, almost giggling at how unexpected this whole situation was.

Bucky slid his hands up your thighs, under your skirt and whispered again, but this time there was a dark, serious edge to his tone, “I want to hear you say it, babygirl.”

You tensed under his touch as he got dangerous close to the apex of your thighs. “I want you to touch me, please Bucky,” you nearly whined with need and lowered your hips a bit, hoping to get any amount of friction.

He pushed your underwear aside with one hand and began to run his fingers over your clit. You shuddered against him and he caught your eye with a satisfied, somewhat smug expression. Within minutes he had you dangerously close to the edge. “Please,” you panted between moans.

All of the sudden his hand was still and felt a surge of annoyance. He looked directly into your eyes with terrifying intensity, “Please what?”

“I need you inside me,” you said, blushing furiously at the words.

With that he pushed two fingers into you and you gasped. They were cold, smooth, and it hit you that he was using the metal hand. The feeling of the hard metal inside of you was unlike anything you had ever experienced, and you never wanted it to end. But of course, Bucky removed the two fingers almost as quickly as he had put them in—you were starting to sense a pattern. A wicked smile appeared on his face, “You don’t get to cum until I say so.”

He picked you up and placed you on your back effortlessly. You got the hint and when he started to remove his pants you took off both your skirt and panties. With his cock right there in front of you, you couldn’t help but sit up and start to stroke him. He watched intently as you licked a long stripe up the shaft. Before you could lean down to take the whole thing in your mouth, or however much of it you could manage, he pulled your hair back and forced you to look up at him. “Lie down and spread your legs,” he ordered.

You did as you were told and he got on the bed and hovered over you. He entered you without warning and the sensation made you cry out. He was bigger than any man you’d been with before and you couldn’t believe what you had been missing out on. You instinctively ran your nails down his back and he groaned.

“Wait,” you blurted out, and he looked down at you curiously, “We can’t be too loud, Steve’s right next door.”

Bucky laughed, a sound that rose from deep within his chest, “Exactly, I want him to know who you belong to.”

On the very last word he thrust into you harder than before, again and again and again. At first you tried to stifle yourself but soon enough you were moaning and chanting his name with no regard for whether or not Steve could hear it.

Bucky pulled out and grabbed your hips, flipping you around so you were on your hands and knees. When he pushed into you from behind he felt even bigger and you loudly cried out his name. He held your hips in place as he continued thrusting and moved his hand down between your legs where he rubbed your clit. You felt everything inside of you starting to wind tighter and you begged, “Please, please let me cum.”

“Cum for me, babygirl,” he groaned as you clenched around him, “Cum on my cock.”

When the tension inside of you finally broke the noises you were making were intelligible, but you figured they got the point across. Bucky moaned as you fell apart and pushed deeper into you.

Just as you felt yourself coming down he picked up the pace again and grabbed your hair, pulling lightly, “Be a good girl and take it.”

Soon he was panting and you looked over your shoulder, you could tell that he was close. “Cum inside me,” you said, eyes wide and needy.

Almost immediately you felt his cock twitch and you were filled with a pleasant warmth. You collapsed onto the bed and he followed suit.

Both sweating and out of breath you glanced at each other. “Was that too much?” he asked, his voice back to it’s normal, quiet tone.

“God no, that was amazing,” you grinned and moved over so you were laying on his chest, “Do you think Steve really heard that?”

At that very moment there was a pounding knock on the door and Steve’s voice echoed into the room, “You don’t always have to be such a showoff, Buck.”

Bucky laughed and you felt the vibration through his chest, “He definitely did.”


End file.
